Pokemon Shadow
by Crunch89
Summary: Rex is an average boy. Until he gets his first Pokemon. Now he must battle gym leaders, rivals, and etc. Sort of a Red and Blue thing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple day. The sun was out. The birds were singing. It was so peaceful. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rex. I'm a twelve year old boy. I live in Lavender Town. Sigh… I got my Pokemon License when I was ten and I still haven't caught a single Pokemon. Now, I decided to become a writer instead of a Pokemon trainer. I walked up to the Pokemon Tower. It was quiet in there, so I could concentrate and get a lot of ideas. I walked all the way to the top floor. Normally, it'd be dangerous to walk around here with no Pokemon, but I had a Pokemon guidebook, a repel, and some other material. Once I got to the top floor, I dropped my bag and started to write down ideas. After about ten minutes, I heard a quiet screeching noise. I looked up. Nothing. I started to write down more ideas. After twenty minutes, I heard the same noise. I looked up, only to see nothing. Then I saw something. A large cloud of purple smoke appeared by the stairs. I held my breath incase it was toxic. Then the smoke began coming towards me. I had nowhere to run. Just before the smoke hit me, it stopped and a large black ball with a face popped out and screamed, "BOO!" -

Ok, I know that was kind of short, but I'm going to try to make the next ones longer. Peace! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"BOO!" The ghost screamed. I screamed too. It was quite frightening. I pulled out my Pokemon guidebook. It was a Gastly. I looked over at the Gastly. He was laughing, at what he just did. "BOO!" He screamed again. I flinched. The Gastly chuckled and floated around me. Then I realized something. He didn't want to hurt me. He was just a bit mischievous. I pulled out some PokeTreats I kept in my pocket. I threw one at Gastly. Sure enough, he caught it right in his mouth. He was pretty talented, too. I gathered up my things and began to walk out. I turned around only to realize Gastly was following me. I kept moving. He wouldn't follow me all the way. As I continued walking down the stairs, I finally lost him. Moments later, a large bone came flying at me, hitting me in the jaw. I fell to the floor. I touched my lips and teeth to make sure I was okay. I wasn't. I was bleeding. I looked over at the attacker. It was a Cubone. And boy, he was angry. He stomped his foot on the ground. He pulled out another bone. He threw it at me with great force. I shut my eyes, ready for it to hit me. Nothing. I looked up to see Gastly, guarding me. He deflected the bone into an old tombstone. I think it said "Horsea." Then Gastly began to glow pink. His eyes turned purple. He glared at the Cubone. The Cubone glowed pink and flew into a wall. He had finally fainted. Maybe this Gastly wasn't a bad guy after all. I got up to my feet and pulled out a Pokeball. I held it towards Gastly. The Gastly nodded, giving me a sign I could capture him. I threw thw ball at Gastly The Pokeball bounced off the floor and opened up. A red beam shot out and absorbed Gastly. The capsule shut and returned to me. I had caught my first Pokemon!


	3. Chapter 3

I held the Pokeball in my hand. I felt tingly. I began to head to the exit when four Haunters popped out, ready for battle. I threw my Pokeball! "Go, Gastly!" I shouted. The Gastly had a determined look on his face. "Use Shadow Ball!" I ordered. Gastly opened his mouth and a large black ball of negative energy appereared. Just before the ball became even bigger than Gastly, he let it loose. It blasted the Haunters in different directions. Three of them got up but the other had fainted. Gastly glowed red, and three rings sprouted from him. Each ring surrounded a different Haunter. The rings then faded away. Nothing had happened. Two of the Haunters charged forwards and began blasting Shadow Balls at Gastly. Finally the last used all his energy and blasted a large Shadow Ball at Gastly, sending him crashing into the floor. The three Haunters laughed maniacally. Suddenly, they began glowing red, and then thay dropped to the floor, fainted. Then I realized what had happened. Gastly used Destiny Bond! Wait a minute. If the Haunters fainted-that means Gastly fainted too. I put him back in his Pokeball, and ran to the nearest Pokemon Center I could find!


	4. Chapter 4

I ran into the Pokemon Center and set Gastly on the counter. Nurse Joy looked at me. "Rex, last time I checked, you didn't have any Pokemon." She said. "I caught it this morning." I replied. "Now he got into a bad fight with some Haunters. You have to heal him up." "Okay," she said as she pulled up a Potion from behind the counter. She gave Gastly a few squirts and then, Gastly's eyes opened. He floated up into the air and stopped at my right shoulder. "Thank you." I said. Then we rushed out as fast as we could. Only a few feet from the center were Bryan and Sammi. Two of my friends. Well, my only friends. Sammi had brown hair and usually wore a cut Pokeball Hat. Bryan, now, wasn't really my friend. He was my rival. Bryan had black hair, a blue jacket. They looked at me. Then they looked at Gastly. "So, you caught your first Pokemon." Bryan said, tossing a Pokeball to his other hand. "How 'bout a battle?" I nodded my head. "Sure."


End file.
